The Tale Of The Lost Hikari!
by NyanCat Rulez
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia HIKARI was actually the last member and heiress to the Hikari Clan of Konoha? Watch as she begins her adventure with her epic and special exceed, Cattleya or more known as Kat. Her tale was great. And was even greater. The Tale was so great that it were in the hearts of children. P.s. My friend, dont kill me for borrowing cattleya without permission xD nya
1. Chapter 1

_**The Tale Of The Lost Hikari!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Truth About The Past...**_

* * *

_When Naruto was about a year old, the famous clan of Konoha, also known for their great and intelligent leader who was actually the real puppeteer behing the curtains of Konoha..., Hikari Clan's leader, Layla H. Hikari, also had a 1-year old. The two soon bumped into each other and congratulated the other._

_" Ara, Ara... Kushina-chan, don't you think its so funny why we both have a 1-year old..? " She asked, smiling happily. _

_" Uhm! *Nods* Indeed, Layla-chan- " Before Kushina can even finish a sentence, they felt an enormous chakra. _

_" KUSHINA! GO TO 4TH! WE, THE HIKARIS WILL STAY HERE! " She yelled, trusting her child to Kushina. The red-head nodded sadly, and ran to the Hokage building._

_After hearing that yell, all Hikaris were gathered up in the main street, looking at the beast before them._

_" Kirigakure..., Kumogakure " She growled in hate and anger as she looked at the shinobis of the Hidden Mist Village, it was filled with Chuunins, Jounins and even Special Jounins! _

_" Hikari... " The leaders growled and the two clans clashed with all their might._

* * *

_" YOU SAY WHAT NOW?! " Minato yelled in shock._

_" Yea! T-The Hikaris and Layla has... fought off Kirigakure and Kumogakure... " Kushina began to sob at the awful thought of her friend dying._

_" We'll back her up! Quickly! Call all the clans of the village except for the Uchihas! Kushina... Bring the children there to Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi! " Minato commanded to his wife and two anbu black ops. The three nodded and one rushed out to inform the clans while the other and Kushina ran to the Uchiha Clan Building. When they reached it, Fugaku, Mikoto in the ktichen while Itachi played with his baby brother._

_" Kushina..? " Fugaku asked._

_" Orders of the Namikaze-sama... There is war outside and I shall help... Please stay here... The other Uchihas will be helping too.. " The ANBU informed and ran out. They locked the door and the children, Sasuke, Naruto and Lucy was asleep on the bed. _

_" So... Layla-chan has also bore Lucy-chan, huh? " Asked Fugaku with a warm smile. Kushina nodded, smiling and stroked Naruto and Lucy's hair. Itachi looked at Sasuke but shrugged it off and went to look outside, only to be stopped by Mikoto, guarding it and shaking his head. Itachi nodded and sat beside the Bed, staring at Sasuke, his baby brother intensely. _

_A few hours later, the door opened, revealing the blonde Hikari with a few other Hikaris... P.s. All the people in the Hikari Clan are blonde. _

_She was with Ren Hikari, a child who much looked like Kakashi's younger version... Only blonde and had bangs over his forehead and the supposed to be Fore-head protector around his waist, turning it into a belt... _

_And also Luna Hikari... A blonde with the REAALLLYYYYY light blue on the tips of her hair. She had wounds and her hair was in a mess. Usually it won't... so Itachi found her messy hair 'weird'. _

_Layla did a few hand-signs and boom! Lucy was turning to golden dust and disappearing to the air. But there, Layla whispered a few things before the blonde was gone. Layla nodded at everybody who nodded back and the Hikaris took their leave and joined the war. They also closed the door behind, with the enemy shadows and theirs in sync. Kushina stared wide-eyed as she saw one of the enemies stab Layla's figure and saw how her shadow fell. She was about to scream and run there but was stopped by Fugaku. _

_" I wasn't... Even there to fight beside her... in the fight to protect Minato's village.. " The red-head sobbed as she thought of loosing her first friend, the one that stood up against the bullies when they were little... It was her.. only her..._

**_Layla Hikari... _**

* * *

_**Did you guys like it? Hope you do :/ Its my first original fanfic... No stealing (but you can borrow it if you feel like its interesting! just pm me then i'll allow you ^-^) :) and also, in the future Minato and Kushina won't die for the sake of Layla ^-^ O.O OMFG! Why am I tellin you all these D:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Tale Of The Lost Hikari!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**My 'Sister' 's Disappearance**_

* * *

Lucy was doing normal in her guild.. 7 years passed since the incident and now she's 8 years old. She walked around the guild doing whatever she likes but Natsu barged into the guild with Lissana stalking him.

_**Lucy's POV**_

" Have you guys seen an egg? " Lissana asked. I look at her weirdly and she looks back at me confused.

" Does it look like... this? " I asked, with a poof a big egg was in my hands. I sat on the railings of the request board floor or somethin and stared at them. The egg I held has black wavy patterns all over it which made me pick it up in the first place.

" HEY! WHY DID YOU STEAL THAT! LUCY YOU BITCH!? " He yelled. I walk to him and head-butted him, holding the black-patterned egg protectively.

" WHO SAID I STOLE IT, BASTARD?! " I yelled back.

" N-No Natsu! Our egg has blue wavy patterns! " Lissana pouted. Natsu formed the perfect 'O' with his mouth and apologized. Elfman walked up to them and gave them a while later. Me, Natsu and Lissana sat in the center of the guild. I place my legs around the bottom of the egg and my arms around it protectively. With my chin lazily resting on the top. Lissana was doing the same and smiled at me. Suddenly, we both heard a crack and we moved away from the eggs, only getting my hands off it.

Out of Lissana came out a blue cat... Cat? And out of mine came a black female and had red blood eyes.

" Hiya... " I greeted emotionless.

" Hello... " She greeted back.

"..."

"..."

" Your interesting... nice talking to ya... " I begun to end.

" Yea you too... " She replied just as emotionless. She began to shine and petty a petty white n black Lolita dress was now on her black fur. Her Lolita dress was made up of long-sleeves which only revealed her paws. For the other sleeve, it looked like there was none but had a white-colored cloth around her arm. Her dress had reached the ground and had faintly-black ruffles. There was also a black flower on the side.

" _**Transformation : Human Form...**_** " **She thought. Suddenly, a black-magic circle appeared below her with smoke. The exceed was soon replaced by a little 7-year old girl with long black hair and a mini golden crown on the left side of her hair. Her feet-wear was a simple rose-sandals. The small heels was black together with the rest except for the white flower.

" Won't you give me a name? " The 'exceed' or girl asked, raising a brow.

" Fine... I'll call you Katorea... Right, カトレア? Well who cares.. Your cattleya... But I'm going to call you Kat or Rea... Nee, Katorea? " Lucy asked, placing a hand on her hip. The girl smirked and two black cat-ears with pink-insides appeared, her wagging black tail was also revealed.

" I like it... Cattleya... Hump... *sighs* Kat or Rea will do... " Kat said.

" Can you do a fighting-kind magic? " Lucy asked, this time raising a brow.

" Yea... Darkness, Demon Take-over, Summoning of all Kinds of Evil creatures, Re-quip magic and sword magic... Oh yea... Transformation magic and Aera.. " Kat replied, with angelic and glowing white wings appeared on her back. It was mesmerizing.. Like she was an angel.

" Welcome to the team... Neko-san... " Lucy said emotionless with Kat doing the same. They sat on random table, doing the same pose as each other. Although facing another direction. Lucy was facing Right, Kat was facing left. Their hands were on the table, legs on top of each other with their bangs covering their left-eyes making a scary scene of angel and demons. Lucy was SOOO Scary that the tips of her hair that was red almost looked like her wings. Lucy smirked in a cruel manner as she felt her aera getting stronger. Soon enough, dark-red wings appeared on her back.

'_A-An Angel... And A-A demon...' _ They all though.

" Team name... uploading... " Lucy said like a bot.

" Thinking awkwardly... " They both whispered.

" Angels n Demons... (Sorry for the one who made the angels n demons fanfic D: I just cant think any others... plus they really look like that way)

Lucy was a long-haired blonde whose hair reached her thigh. They were usually kept up in a gothic black-violet ribbon with a skull on the middle. She wore clothes much similar to Mira's... normal, young form. Although, ruffles ruffled on the end of her shirt while her short black skirt and a normal white belt with a bloody red skull on it. Her socks reached above her knee with a black n white combat boots.

" Interesting... " She muttered and looked at her own demon wings. Lucy begun to tremble with dull eyes, quickly master saw this and noticed the daily and deadly bright light.

" Everyone! Its happening! " He yelled. Everyone flinched and started to run to the corners. Even if they were on top of each other they didnt hesitate... Even at the second floor, master allowed them. Erza and Mira, the two most ferocious girls, struggled while standing. They both held a part of a pendant with a... konoha symbol. But they didn't know it was of course. They both did what they can, and with the help of Kat, She pulled them straight to Lucy, making the job easier. Erza, placed it around her neck while Mira quickly locked it. The light stop and the color to Lucy's eyes was beginning to come back. She stopped trembling and the light disappeared. She cursed under her breathe before faining.

_**Normal POV**_

Lucy almost hit the ground, but thanks to a random member that used teleportation magic, a bed appeared and with that, Lucy landed with a small thud.

" How did she release all those power at once? " Kat asked.

" Well, you see, since she joined the guild she has always been like that... When this time of day... 8:30 am or 8:30 pm, it always happens. We don't know why and she doesn't know either. She told us that in her life, ALWAYS she has felt that creepy sensation and all became black in her sight. After having dull eyes and the trembling, she releases all those magic at once... " Erza explained, looking at her nakama who was heavily panting on the bed.

" I see... " The cat-eared girl mumbled. Kat spread her angelic white wings and grabbed Lucy on the shirt and quickly flew off..

" KAT! WAIT! " Erza yelled but the exceed was no where in sight.

" RIVAL! WAIT FOR ME! I STILL HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU, BLONDIE! " Mira yelled, running towards the flying Kat. Cana chuckled at the life-long rivals and looked at the door.

" I'm sure Lucy-chan and Kat-chan will come back... " She and young Levy smiled.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

I opened my eyes and saw myself flying in mid air.

" K-KAT! FREE ME THIS INSTANT! " I yelled. I tried to summon my magic but it was all useless. I can't even feel my magic... Its like I'm a human... Maybe... Just maybe... I looked down to my neck and grunted when I saw the weird pendant on my neck.

_**Normal POV**_

While flying, Lucy's golden blonde hair that was tied up by a gothic-looking ribbon begun to wave in the air as the wind blows. Kat, being a new-born, it was quite ... let's say amazing. She was a new born yet her wings was glowing white and was long as an adult exceed. The two soared through the air for a few hours and Kat let go of Lucy purposely. The Gothic blonde smirked as she placed her hand on her back, throwing it into the air as if pulling something. On her back appeared her demonic dark-red wings. She was about to glide but someone smacked her.

" Pff... " Lucy giggled, looking at Kat who was in her Lolita outfit with her long and glowing angelic white wings spread out. Kat, who was literally annoyed glared at her team mate. The black-haired Lolita looked down and saw something gold glowing below. She squinted her eyes and finally saw it..

" Luush, com'on... " She said emotionless, grabbing Lucy's wrist and dove down the sky. They crashed near a flower patch and Lucy's eyes widened at disbelief.

" Yep.. And your going to eat them.. " Kat smirked, teasing her greatly. Lucy glared at her now and almost ex-team mate. But she was still her team mate. Lucy plucked one of the petals and nommed on it, resulting to her vomiting.

" The Golden Flower's petals was said to have a kind of magic that boosts up your own! Isn't that _great _Lu-cy-c-_chan..? _" Kat smirked murderously. Lucy almost vomited at eating her second but didn't hesitate. She nommed on it, taking only a one millimeter bite, suddenly running to a random river for fresh water. She ran back to Kat with a huge grin.

" It wasn't all that bad! ^-^ " She smiled, eating a whole petal, making Kat, as if on cue, vomit on the thought and ran to some random part of the forest just near Lucy. She came back a while later, with a flower with shimmering blue petals in her mouth. They stared at each other and simply ate the whole flower. A minute alter, Kat gave off an immense and cold blue aura, while Lucy gave off a warm, good yet evil golden aura. Soon enough, these auras were gone and rooms of memories was flooding into Lucy's mind. She was scared, curious and all those... But what she didn't understand... Was a golden-haired woman like her (P.s. Lucy's mother died before Lucy met Layla :3) standing in front of her, smiling warmly... Also a spiky-blonde haired boy about her age, mistrust and hatred in his eyes... But somewhere in there she saw ... something... It was his desire to be acknowledged. To the blonde woman's right was was an obsidian-haired boy. He had a a cloth around his head with a rectangular-metal above it. On the metal was the same sign as to her weird Pendant. She glanced back at the boy who was wearing an orange jumpsuit and found the same cloth and metal surrounding his fore-head. Then finally, back at the woman, she had hers around her neck. She found it cute since she had golden blonde hair that reached her thighs and a few bangs covering her forehead. The woman was wearing what it seems to be a white-purplish dress. She was also wearing the same feet-wear as the two boys beside her. The three started to walk away and for some reason Lucy wanted to follow them... Unexpectedly, she did! When she grabbed the woman's hand. A smile was seen on her face, the obsidian-haired boy was smirking and the blonde 'idiot', in her thoughts was smirking like the other.

" Who are you?... " Lucy asked, with hopeful eyes.

" _Call me..._ _***LOUD RINGING***_-yl... _***LOUD RINGING OF THE CHURCH BELL ***_" She says.**  
**

" W-WHAT?! " Lucy yelled, covering her ears... She hated the bell ring but she did want to get the blonde woman's name.

" -Cy! LUCY! " Kat yelled, startling Lucy.

" W-WHAT?! " She shouted, obviously startled.

"Lucy? What happened? You spaced off for 30 minutes... " The exceed-human asked.

" W-well... Its kinda hard to explain..." Lucy sweat-dropped.

" I have all day? " Kat stated... in an asking manner.

" Well... " "NO! " Lucy argued, pouting.

_**In Fairy Tail...**_

" Natsu, Gray, Lissana! Did you find her?! " Erza asked, looking at them but her body facing at the forest.

" mmm... Natsu told us that their scent leaded to a patch of Golden Flowers... Two stems was also on the ground. The other stem was also the stem of a Bureii... (Don't search its made up... P.s. The flower Kat ate) Since Kat is an exceed, then she must have ate the Bureii ... While Lucy... Being a human must have ate the golden ones! " Lissana thought loud, remembering animals can eat the blue ones while only humans can eat golden ones...

" I see... " The red-head frowned... To her, Lucy was like a little sister and when she was in a good mood... she will have the same... character traits of.. _him... _When he wasn't evil...

* * *

_**4 years later...**_

" STOP THIS NON-SENSE! " A 13-years old red-head yelled, kicking the doors open. Everyone froze in their places except for her new life-long rival and her sibling that went to an s-class mission.

" AYE! " Natsu and Gray sweated, placing each other's arm around both's neck. A kunai passed Erza quickly and hit the wall beside master.

" MASTER! " Everyone yelled. Makarov stared wide-eyed and grabbed the black knife. He slipped his finger unconsciously into a yarn and cut a note off. It landed on the ground and was as if it was saying 'Read me! Read me!' . Makarov grabbed the note and read it. He observed it from top to bottom and finally...

" LET'S PARTYYY! " He yelled in excitement, hiding the note. Everyone was shocked but partied except for Team Natsu.

" Something's off... Way off I say..! " Erza whispered, looking at the door. She was hoping a certain blonde will kick it open, tease Mira, then fight her, then after that, go up to the red head which was her and talk to her about combat and become better at close combat.

" Lucy... " The red-head muttered before resting her head on the bar's counter. She soon fell asleep and begun to dream about a blue-haired boy with a red tattoo over and below his eye, and also the blonde that has almost the same attitude as the boy.

_**Dreams *** **_

_A Blue-haired boy walked behind her and gently raised some of her hair and said : _

_" Your Scarlet Hair... Should be your name! That's it Erza Scarlet! " He smiled_

* * *

_A blonde girl walked behind her her and raised some of her hair gently and said :_

_" Your Scarlet Hair... Is just like your name! Erza... Scarlet! " She smiled. _

* * *

_**Me : Did You Guys Like it? :3 ~nya, I'll be posting the next chapter soon XD ~nya! See you guys soon~nya!~**_


End file.
